For better viewing experience, plenty of companies have launched flat large-screen televisions (TVs). However, since the screens of these TVs are flat, the distances between the viewer and different areas of the screen vary from each other, which has a negative impact on users' viewing experience. Thus, some companies have launched curved large-screen TVs. In curved large-screen TVs, the distances between the viewer and different areas of the screen are approximately the same, which leads to better viewing quality. Nonetheless, as thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is curved shape, which is also called curved thin film transistor liquid crystal display (CTFT-LCD), the uniformity of luminance and saturation is worsened and this affects viewing quality negatively. Therefore, it is important to improve the uniformity of luminance and saturation of the CTFT-LCD.